Subterfuge
by I-Love-Capn-Raydor
Summary: One-shot PWP.  No spoilers.  Totes smut.


"Did anyone see you?" Sharon husked, as Brenda crept into the darkened office.

"No, I came through the back way. " Brenda replied, as she walked over to the desk.

"Good girl." A grin crept slowly across the dark haired woman's face, as she stood, pulling the Chief close to her.

Their lips crashed together, mouths already open as Sharon licked into Brenda's mouth, tasting the faint recollection of chocolate. A soft moan spurred her into action. She spun Brenda around, pressing her hand against the middle of her back, directing her to lean on the desk. She moved closer, leaning her body into Brenda's, letting her lips trace along the nape of her neck, as she fisted the floral skirt in her hands, working it up and out of her way. Snaking her hands around, she moved them simultaneously, shoving them beneath both shirt and skirt, seeking the parts she knew best. Cupping Brenda's breast, she felt the nipple pebble through the lacy barrier of her bra, heard the groan as the Chief rolled her hips, seeking contact.

"You're already wet, aren't you?" Sharon's voice was honeyed scotch, as she nipped at Brenda's ear, trailing her fingernails over the smooth skin of her thigh.

"I've been thinking about you all day. What do you think?" Brenda whispered, grinding her backside against Sharon.

"I think you want me to fuck you, right here on the desk, that's what I think, Chief. "

As she spoke, Sharon rubbed her hand across the damp fabric of Brenda's panties, before shoving them to the side, and pressing her thumb against her clit.

"Yes!" Brenda gasped, pushing forward into Sharon's hand.

Sharon released the pressure, pausing in her ministrations.

"Yes, what?" She asked, coolly.

"Yes, Captain! Fuck me." Brenda rasped, moving her hips desperately.

Sharon felt a flood of heat at that, and gave up the torment. She slipped two fingers inside of Brenda's tight channel, thrusting deeply, and causing Brenda to cry out. She set a steady rhythm, letting the palm of her hand grind against Brenda's clit on each down stroke. Brenda cried out as Sharon pulled the cup of bra beneath her breast, and captured a nipple between rough fingers, pinching. Sharon felt the corresponding gush of heat on her hand, and repeated the gesture on the opposite breast, rolling the nipple, as she flicked her tongue along the smooth expanse of Brenda's neck, nuzzling her nose just behind Brenda's ear.

"You're remarkably tight for someone who's regularly fucking a man." Sharon said, as she thrust a third finger into the mix, causing Brenda to shriek, and grind down harder.

"He doesn't fuck me. You fuck me, Captain. Only you have me like this." Brenda moaned breathlessly, increasing the movement of her hips, pressing her ass against Sharon's heat more determinedly .

"That's true. This," she said, twisting her fingers, "is all mine. Even when you're with him, you wish it was me, my hands, my mouth, making you come." Sharon whispered, angling her hand to hit that rough patch of skin inside.

"Oh. God. Yes. It's only you! Fuck!" Brenda groaned, feeling herself starting to come apart.

"That's it. Come for me Brenda. Come hard," Sharon hummed, twisting a nipple between her fingers as she crooked her fingers just so, "Now."

And Brenda did, letting out a shriek of expletives before Sharon clapped a hand over her mouth, shushing her softly, as she brought her down gently, turning her around, and replacing her hand with her lips. This kiss was slow, and lingering. Brenda slid her hands around Sharon's waist, holding onto her solid steady frame as she recovered from her shaky legs.

"What are we going to do when they finally give this office to Taylor?" Brenda asked, leaning back on the desk.

"I suspect I'll have to trade in my sedan for an SUV with fold down seats. You won't come home with me, and I can't exactly pop over for tea, what with your husband and all." Sharon replied wryly, using her thumb to wipe a bit of smeared lipstick from the corner of Brenda's mouth.

"I hope you make sure it's a hybrid, Captain. We can't let our hobby contribute to the end of the world, can we?" Brenda straightened her clothes, and patted at her hair.

Sharon just chuckled, and turned to walk out of the office.

"Oh, Cap'n?" Brenda drawled, knowing it made Sharon go a little weak in the knees. "Next time, it's my turn to be the bad cop." She grinned, showing all of her teeth.

"Yes, well. So it is." Sharon blinked twice, clearing the haze of desire from her head, and stalked off, her Chanel heels clicking authoritatively on the lino as she left.

Brenda rolled her eyes, and gave herself a last once over as she counted to 100, before moving to follow behind the Captain. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she flipped it open.

"Fritzi? Sorry I'm late, I got held up on a case, but I'm coming home now. "

~fin


End file.
